Way too Much
by twistingfate9
Summary: Harry and Draco were together and in love, but draco left him. Now heres his explanation. SLASH! ANGSTY! HPDM be nice with reveiws NO FLAMES!i suck at summeries
1. Draco

People are always wondering why I left him, I'm not entirely sure I could answer that question. If you had asked me right after I had left him, I would have said to protect him. But now, years from then I don't know why I did it. Why did I leave you? You didn't want me to go.

He didn't yell or fight for me, he just sat and begged me with his eyes. I don't even think he cried, he was always so strong. Why did I not listen? And turn back before I got to the gate we built together. Another summer, another memory with you. I don't know why I did it, I was still very much in love with you. You shouldn't have let me go.

But now I've left and I'm gone, well you're gone too. I shouldn't have left you I know that now. Why did I leave you Harry? Do you want to know? Well that's simple its because I just loved you way too much.

I always have.

My love wasn't anything to be proud of. We weren't supposed to be together.

I know that. You know that.

We were on different sides Harry! Different sides by blood.

"_Harry were on different sides, it would never work."_

"_No Draco, were on the same side. It's the world that's against us." _

So in a way I blame you Harry, you shouldn't have let me love you. Or more you shouldn't have loved me back.

"_Don't love me."_

"_Too late."_

I left you Harry, how can you not hate me for that? Well you never hated me for anything did you?

"_Don't you hate me Harry, after all the things I've done?"_

"_I couldn't love, I just couldn't." _

I love you Harry, but that's my worst crime. I shouldn't have left you Harry, we were so in love. Good bye forever Harry, its not too long I promise.

"_If this love if forever, what happens when forever ends. When we die?"_

"_I tell you I love you."_

"_That keeps it going? Even past forever?"_

"_Always Draco, always."_

Why did I leave you Harry?

Because I left my self too.

You have to be strong Harry just because Voldemorts gone doesn't mean everything else is. I'll never really leave you. I am walking to my drawer now, ill use the knife you gave me. A serpent and lion engraved together on a gleaming handle. With a quick slice, I feel my blood spread over my pale, snowy skin. I love you Harry. Bye, I will see you when forever ends, till then love. It always works I promise.

"The ones we love never really leave us, you can always find in here." –Sirius Black

Its good advice. Why did I leave you Harry? Because we will find each other when things get better. I love you, I always have & always will. It's my worst crime.


	2. Harry

**reveiw this please i would really like if i didnt get flames... thnxxx (do not own characters) **

* * *

Why did you leave me love? I know you loved me, you always have Draco. Why did you leave me? You were like an **angel **in this darkness… I wish I could've have changed how people treated us my love. Would that have convinced you to stay? Here I've finally found you but I am just too late, too late. Here you are lying in my arms, your still the most beautiful thing to breathe my darling. Be strong now Draco **_l__ife is slipping away._**

Here you are now, bleeding in my arms. And its all my fault.

"I love you Draco, I love you."

"I know."

You eyes open just a bit, to look at me with loving eyes. "Forever?"

"I said so didn't I Draco, **Jesus **I love you so much."

"I know Harry, I know."

_"Why did you leave me?"_

"Because I loved you, I still do. It was my only real crime. Loving you."

And with that I saw your **silver grey eyes** lose there light. My warm, salty tears fell past my cracked lips and onto you cheeks. I pressed my lips to your forehead and lay there with you cradled into my arms. I was too late.

"It was your worst crime Draco, it was mine too."

We still fit perfectly in each others arms. That's what we were Draco… perfection.

I Guess I just loved you. **Way too Much.**

* * *

**_Enjoy all the imperfections while they last,_**

**_Because they wont last long..._**


End file.
